


Drabbles

by crooked_incisors



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked_incisors/pseuds/crooked_incisors
Summary: Some drabble requests I got on tumblr





	1. You Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Some mistakes as most of these works were written fast to respond to requests!~

The winter storms raged outside, a blizzard calling for at least 3 feet of snow by morning. Olive sighed, this time last year wasn’t as bad, in fact they had had a very early spring, but she’s come to find that living around a lake poses strange weather phenomenon, there was no counting on the weather man to tell you it straight. 

She rested her head against the back of the couch looking over it out the window in the kitchen. Lilian knitted on the chair next to her, Lucy asleep on an ottoman near by. The fire was warm, and the whole scene would be cozy if Olive wasn’t stuck worrying about a certain someone. 

When Lilian turned in for the night and the house went dark besides the warm glow of the fire and the light of the television, Olive felt herself start to doze off. Then there was a knock at the back door. Olive jolted, she thought at first it must be a shutter on the side of the house getting loose, but the noise did not continue. She hurried to the door, worry overcoming her, it was at most 5 degrees out and the windchill made it worse. 

The door came loose from her hand from the wind, but a larger hand caught it before it could slam loudly into the counter. It was Jason, covered in snow, wearing what he always wears, but with the addition of a large Carhartt like jacket. The zipper was broken obviously as the wind whipped the edges of the jacket around. Snow fell on his shoulders and flew into the house. Olive shuddered just looking at him, he must be frozen. 

“J-Jason!” Her voice filled with surprise, but she was careful not to be too loud. “What are you doing out in this storm!” She scolded hugging her shoulders. “C-Come in here it’s too cold for you to be out an-” She turned as she spoke, but a frozen hand on her arm stopped her and she gasped turning back. 

He seemed to be asking her to come with him. She looked passed him to the outside, shivering. “It’s freezing out.. Can it wait til after the storm?” Olive asked and frowned as Jason shook his head. Olive steeled herself and nodded to him. “Let me get ready.. Come in and get warm for a moment..” She hurried to the stairs to go and get warmer clothing on, Jason followed her in shutting the door behind him. 

Olive returned wearing a thicker sweater, some sweat pants over her jeans, her winter boots, a hoodie and her wind-beaker. She put on some mittens and a hat and came back over to Jason. He had grabbed the quilt from the couch and wrapped her in it before picking her up. She giggled a bit as he did, the whole situation was weird, heading outside in a snowstorm at 12am in a blanket, but she didn’t question him. 

She remained fairly warm throughout the whole trip, Only things getting cold were her cheeks when she would poke her head out long enough to get a look around. Visibility was low, she had no Idea where he was taking her.

He plopped her down in front of a small cabin, she blinked looking at it and the name on it, clutching the blanket around her, then looked around then at him. She thought for a moment. Her mouth opened and then closed with a smile coming to her face. “Is this?” She tilted her head. “Is it.. Has it really been a year?” He nodded. “I can’t.. I can’t believe you remembered…” Olive was so touched. 

Jason nodded again and opened the door to the little run down cabin, there were lights strung up, and a fire going in the mantle. She felt her eyes well up. “You did all this?” Taking small steps into the cabin looking around.

The lights looked like Christmas lights, he must have taken them from around town. She now could hear a distant hum of a generator. He put a lot of work into this. Jason went to the table in the room, one of the few bits of furniture not destroyed in here, and came back with supplies to make Hot Cocoa. Olive looked at his hands and smiled up at him. “You are such a sweet boy..” She let the blanket drop from her head and shoulders as she took the supplies. 

After a short while they sat together in front of the fire with their cocoa. Olive blew on hers and sipped, her eyes widened as she felt cold lips on her cheek. She looked up at Jason, blush spreading a cross her face as he looked away, the mask was off and to the side some place. She put a warm hand on his opposite cheek and turned him to face her again and lead him down to where she could kiss him again. 

Sighing she leaned into his arm closing her eyes. “I guess this is our anniversary now..” She couldn’t stop the smile spreading onto her lips. 

His arm moved around her shoulders and gave her a confirming squeeze.


	2. You Always Duck Away When you Smile

Flowers were finally in bloom, the fields full to the brim with them. Butterflies flutter around, the sun is high in the blue sky. Olive ran into the clearing, causing grasshoppers to leap from the tall grass. She giggled as she turned to face the tree line where Jason stood. 

“C'mon out here silly, we are surrounded by trees no one is out here.” She smiled holding out her hand despite the distance. 

He met her after a few long strides, taking her small hand in his, eyes focused on her now. Her eyes shined with the daylight, the greenery around them making them all the more vibrant. He gripped her hand a little tighter and she smiled and took his other and pulled him along backwards until they were in the center. 

She laid out a flannel blanket , the edges were raised with the height of the grass even as they sat in the center. Olive laid back with her arm behind her head looking at the sky and holding her hand up to play with the damsel flies that flew out from the grasses. Jason looked over the area then at her. She started to sit up and shuffled closer. Resting her head on his shoulder. 

Her hand took his and slowly removed his glove, he let her. She looked over his knuckles and compared size of her hand to his for a moment before looking at him. His eyes behind the mask were focused on her hand as well. She could see the edges crinkle up. She smiled knowingly. 

“Sweetheart..” She cooed putting her hand on his opposite cheek and turning his head gently to her, getting up on her knees to meet his current height as best as she could. “Could you take this off.. Please.. No one is here to see I promise.” She looked into his eyes, they averted to the ground. There was a slow nod. 

Olive took off the mask, transferring her hand to his real cheek, stroking her thumb over it. He blinked slowly. “Thank you.. You’re such a good handsome boy..” She gave him a quick kiss. Before leaning a bit back and putting on his mask, it made her hair stick up in strange places and was way to big on her. “Grr! I’m gonna get you!” She held her hands in fake claws. 

She was too cute, not threatening at all, Jason turned his head away as he smiled, and laughed quietly. Olive took off the mask with a pout “You always duck away when you smile.” She set down the mask, her comment made Jason turn back to her, a bit of worry crossing his brow. 

She took his hand. “Don’t feel you have to hide from me, Jason.. Please.” She gave him a small sad smile. He blinked and slowly returned it, only one side of his face turning up in a smile, eyes narrowing a bit. He reversed the grip and took her hand instead and brought it up to his lips. She smiled wider and leaped up to wrap arms around his neck. He let himself fall back with her.


	3. Under Water Kiss

To say Jason hated the water was an exaggeration, he was indifferent to it despite all the happenings in his life, but he still avoided traversing it if he could. He definitely wasn’t the type to frolic in it like so many who come to the lake, but Olive wanted to swim, she was hard to resist when she looked up at him with large, green, pleading eyes, and after awhile of begging he was perfectly happy letting her do so, while he watched from the shore. 

It was a particularly hot day, kind of humid, a good day for a swim. Olive hurried back into the house, after getting the okay, to change into a suit, Lucy barking and yipping after her. Jason stood by the lake looking out towards his side then back at the house, sighing. She returned shortly after in a one piece that accented the flare of her hips nicely because it was cut so high up, it was orange and white striped, she carried a towel and her flip flops and a radio as she ran back down the hill to the lakeside, even Lucy now sported a little doggy life preserver. Jason averted his gaze back to the lake as she came to stand by him, panting slightly. 

Olive’s little water adventure started with a big cannonball off the end of the dock, Jason hurried to it’s edge to watch where she went, a small worry in the back of his head. She popped up, however, very soon and slicked her hair back and smiling up at him, He simply sat on the edge of the dock. 

She swam for awhile, then began to lazily float around on her back, the radio hummed “Somebody’s Baby” quietly in the background. The Cicadas were loud, Lucy laid on the dock, only a little wet as she didn’t feel like getting in. Jason watched Olive float around, the worry was long gone at this point, it was a very sleepy feeling. 

She looked out across the lake. Jason looked where she was looking and then her, He weirdly felt a pull to join her. He slipped quietly into the water. Olive looked back at the dock, tilting her head at his disappearance. 

“Jason?” She asked in a half shout before shrugging. Probably went inside she thought before she could feel a hand on her ankle tugging her down, the water swallowing her scream. Lucy barked pacing the dock. 

Olive opened her eyes, cheeks puffed out in a held breath, it was hard to see as the lake wasn’t exactly the clearest despite its name. Jason pulled her down to his level, both of them floating in the middle of 15 feet of water. She giggled at the turn of event, bubbles forming at the corners of her mouth. His hands went to her hips, to keep her there with him.

Olive slowly lifted the mask, some air trapped behind it floating away as bubbles, she kicked forward pressing her lips to his. Her lungs burned with a need for oxygen but she ignored it, her hands let go of the mask and it floated away to the surface. She cupped his face, her whole body moving against his. 

He brought them back to the surface, the water sloshing as they reached it. Olive pulled back and breathed in deeply, reaching a hand out and catching the mask before if floated too far away, she kissed him again then buried her face into Jason’s neck. He carried her bridal out of the lake, Lucy bouncing around his feet barking happily that they were alright. He leaned down to pick up the towel and draped it over Olive. 

She took his face gently and nuzzled her nose against his as he walked with her inside.


	4. Ticklish

It started as an accident. Olive tried to reach something on the top shelf of the pantry, little frustration grunts falling from her lips as she struggled. She was almost there when two strong hands fell on just the right spot above her hips. Jason planning on picking her up to help her reach but instead he ended up with one squirmy girl in a giggling fit. 

“P-put me doWN ahahAH PLEASE!!” She could barely contain the laughter, she was so darn ticklish there, she kicked her legs and put her hands on his to try and stop him. He set her down and she rested a hand on his chest and her own chest as she struggled to regain her breath. 

“O-oh goodness.. ahah.. whew..” she cleared her throat. “C-Could you just get it for me?” Jason’s head returned from a tilted position and nodded. 

Then it became a curiosity. He’d be sitting next to her on the docks and put his hand on her side and squeeze slightly, and she’d erupt in giggles. She’d be putting away something on a tall shelf and her shirt would rise a bit and his hand would pinch what was visible, and she’d nearly drop everything as she tried not to squirm and laugh. She’d be asleep and he’d test it making her curl up and bury her face into the pillow to mute herself. 

Olive was cooking one night, standing facing the stove not really paying attention as she stirred some sauce. Jason came up behind her, so good at being silent that she didn’t even notice. His hands hovered over both her sides before going in for the kill. 

She gripped the handle to the oven and stomped her feet as she giggled, his fingers digging slightly into her sides. “Quit poking my sides!! You know I’m ticklish!! S-Stopeheheh!! STOP!!” 

Pouting as she turned to face him as she struggled, his hands still on her hips, he started to laugh quietly behind the mask. She hit his chest lightly with a little ‘hmph’ noise as she turned back to the stove. “You’re lucky you’re cute when you laugh.” She squirmed a bit still as the tickling feeling stuck with her. 

He touched his mask to the top of her head and hugged her tight.


	5. They Can't Hurt you Anymore

It was around 3 am when the window opened and in tumbled Jason to the floor of Olive’s room. She flinched upright in bed turning on the light quickly and getting up in alarm. He was injured, a regular occurrence but the sight never stopped being traumatizing to Olive as she quickly when to the upstairs bathroom and returned with the first aid. Her eyes already welling up.

Olive very sleepily bandaged Jason’s cut wrist as he leaned his back into the side of her bed. Tear tracks dried to her cheeks and she sniffled slightly. They sat quietly in the dim light, the open window letting in a chill that made Olive shiver. She finished and gently kissed Jason’s wrist before just holding onto his hand and staring down at it. 

She stood up and made it so clean up in the morning would be easy, too tired to clean now. She sniffled again and crawled into bed holding out her arms for Jason to come join her. She didn’t care if he was a mess, she just wanted to get back to sleep and with him to be here with her. He Joined her. 

His sleep was not easy. Tossing and shifting about. He finally sat up again, roughly, panting. He got out of the bed and stormed to the window. He was halfway out when he felt a small hand on his. He broke from his rage and slowly turned and faced Olive’s small trembling form. 

“Hey, hey, calm down…“ She called as his head turned back towards the outside. She hugged his arm "They can’t hurt you anymore.” 

Slowly he came down, that’s right he completed his job last night. They were gone. He knelt before Olive dipping his head. Her arms gently encircled his head holding him close and kissing the top of it gently. They stayed like that for awhile. Olive hummed quietly and swayed just a bit back and forth, calming that rage inside him. 

Getting back into bed Olive pulled Jason to her chest again and stroked the back of his head. His arms were tight around her waist. There was still tension in him that would probably not go away until he patrolled the area to be sure they were gone. But being her soothed him slightly, and he didn’t want to leave yet. 

Olive kissed the bridge of the masks nose and closed her eyes. He’d leave when she was asleep again.


	6. Tell me What You're Feeling

Dreams were invaded by a sudden tightening on Olive’s chest. The arms around her coiled then released as the form next to her sat up suddenly. She opened her eyes blinking tiredly, turning slightly, unable to really see in the darkness of the room. She could see hands claw at the skin of his scalp. She rose onto her knees leaning to the lamp at the other side of the bed and touching it to turn it on. 

“Jason?” She spoke rubbing sleep from her eyes. He shook slightly bending himself in half forward until his head was between his knees basically, hands on his ears. She put a gentle hand on his back and rubbed small circles.

Jason’s breathing was all over the place, his nails dug out red lines into his skin. He often was not responsive in these situations, and usually got up to leave quickly. “Sweetheart can you hear me?” No answer. She rested her cheek on his shoulder. His reaction to storm out never came. 

The breathing was still shaky, but not as bad. His hands dropped to his sides instead of clawing at himself. Olive continued to soothe him with soft caresses to his back and arm, eyes closed as she laid her head on him. She was barely awake but wouldn’t let herself fall back asleep. Jason sat up a bit more and Olive adjusted to his movement, opening her eyes and looking at his. 

His eyes were distant and foggy and stared forward. She risked the progress and gently put her hand on his opposite cheek and turned his head to her, his eyes flicked to hers. The intensity was a bit much and Olive’s eye contact faltered as she looked to her side. She perked up with an Idea. 

“Tell me what you’re feeling…” Olive leaned to the headboard and got a pad of paper and a pen and set it down in his lap. Jason stared down at it for a long while. 

They had been working on his hand writing for awhile, this was a good showcase. He picked up the pen and clumsily wrote. 

“Hard to breath.”

It was hard to make out the third word for a moment, Olive stared taking in the admission. She looked at Jason. “Because of the dream?” 

Jason’s head shook. 

“Most of the time, worse cause dream.”

Olive felt her chest tighten. “O-oh.. What happened in the dream..?” Jason’s grip on the pen increased. “You don’t have to tell.. But it could help to get it off your chest…?” Olive put her hand on his and it relaxed under her palm. 

“You went away.” 

Olive read it slowly and then looked at Jason with wide eyes, he looked away. “Oh Sweetheart.. That will never happen..” She brought his face back again and looked at him firmly. “Understand? That wont happen. Ever.” Jason nodded. Olive softened her expression. “Is there anything that helps you breath better?” She asked quietly. 

“Your hands on back.” 

Olive smiled and moved a bit behind him to rub the tension out of his back. “Like this?” She watched the back of his head as he nodded. The red lines were barely there now. 

After Jason completely relaxed she laid back down opening her arms out to him. “C’mere lovely..” She smiled as he turned and rested hes head in the crook of her neck, her arms going around his neck. She kissed his head and sighed a bit. “I’m always gonna be right here for you.”


	7. Please Don't Leave me Alone

A crack of thunder so loud the windows rattled with it. Olive’s eyes shot open, the noise waking her. Fortunately she was roused from a nightmare, but the mark of the terrifying imagery was still left on her heart and mind. Her eyes started to well up with tears as she searched for Jason, eyes falling on him.

Jason was readying to leave for rounds sitting at the edge of the bed, bent over, probably putting on shoes. Olive shuffled over with her blanket around her whimpering softly as she pressed her face into his back and snaked her arms as far around his front as she could reach. She just held him shaking slightly with her tears. Jason remained still for a moment. 

He worked at removing her hands which had clawed into the fabric of his shirt and held one as he turned to face her. She leaned back as he turned and looked up at him with her puffy, tearful eyes. His thumb came up to wipe away some tears as she sniffled and rubbed at her cheek and eye with the heel of her hand.

 

“Please, don’t leave me alone” Her voice wavered and tone was meek. She averted her eyes to the bed, lip trembling slightly. 

He blinked slowly behind the mask before ushering her back down to the sheets and turning completely to lay next to her. Her hands returned their grip on his shirt and her face was quick to bury into his chest. His arms encircled her shaking shoulders, masked mouth resting on the top of her head.


	8. Kiss Me

Olive hummed quietly as she laid out cookie dough onto a sheet. After putting it in the oven she turned to the sink to wash her hands eyes catching Jason’s form passing the kitchen window. She smiled a tiny mischievous smile. 

Hurrying to the door and opening it just as Jason reached for it. The air outside was freezing and snow was just beginning to settle on the grass. His head tilted as he looked at her trying to make out what the smile on her face meant. He made a move to enter the house when her leg came up, foot resting on the counter. 

“Ah ah ah Mr., There’s a toll now!” She crossed her arms smile growing wider. Jason looked at her leg then her face, he thought about how easy it would be to just scoop her up and out of his way. She thought about it too and honestly would have found it just as entertaining. But it seemed as though he was going to go along with her little game. 

He patted down his pockets and then his breast pockets, arms flopping down to his sides as he huffed, it came out as white puff through the holes of his mask. Olive tisked at him.

“Aw no money?” Jason shook his head. “Well.. Hmm.. Guess you’re gonna have to pay a different way.” She smiled lowering her leg and turning towards him. 

His head tilted, eyes focused and interested, the light from the porch shinning in them and Olive blushed a little, not really believing she’d get this far. She cleared her throat and put her finger to her lip and looked up with her big green eyes. 

“Kiss me.” 

The toll request hung in the cold night air for a moment. Olive felt her face heat up more but she stood her ground, finger resting on her lower lip, tapping slightly. She produced a small smile. 

The pieces clicked in Jason’s head, hands going to the edges of his mask to raise it slightly. Olive’s eyes lighting up with joy as she watched his hands leave the mask to rest a top her hips, she shivered at how cold they were. He leaned down, and she instinctively went to her tippy toes, closing the distance and pressing her lips to his. Arms uncrossing and running up his biceps to his neck then to the back of his head to pull him in. 

She pulled back and fixed his mask so she could look at him. She giggled a bit flustered. “O-Okay, toll paid, you can come in sweetheart.” 

Something mischievous flashed in his eyes as they crinkled up on the sides. Suddenly Olive was lifted from the ground and over Jason’s shoulder. She gasped at first but it quickly turned to laughter as he entered the house and kicked the door shut behind him.


	9. Can I Kiss you?

The power went out. It was sudden and pulled a gasp from Olives lungs as she looked around. the fire was dying but still provided a bit of light. She stood from her place on the couch and wandered carefully to get into the cupboards in the kitchen. Finding and lighting 6 or 7 candles and laying them out in places so she could see better. 

Jason came back from rounding the lake, walking up the slight incline from the beach when Olive stumbled out of the shed. He tilted his head and looked at her.

“P-Powers out, I tried to get the generator running but I think we are out of fuel.. Nothings open this late I can’t get anymore..” Olive huffed dusting off her hands and hair in case any spiders had tried to make home in it. “I’ve got a few candles going inside..” She picked up some wood from outside and started in. 

Olive got the fire going decently. She thought about going to change but looked at the stairs and how pitch dark it was at the top of them. Jason stood by her making her jump. “Whoa goodness! haha, I phased out… Um.. Could you go upstairs with me?” She fidgeted feeling like a silly scared kid. Jason only nodded before heading up the stairs unafraid of the monsters in the dark, because he was one. Olive got a candle and hurried to her room after Jason. 

Setting the candle on her dresser she tried to find some pajamas in the dark of her room. Jason waited patiently by the door. The window upstairs was open and the candle blew out making Olive yelp as she was left in pitch darkness. She could hear Jason’s boots on the hardwood get nearer, she held out a hand grazing his arm as he got close, sighing in relief. He picked her up and headed back down stairs with her. 

Once she was on the ground in the light Olive looked over what was in her hands. Nodding she turned to Jason. “Could you bring down the blankets and what not from my room.. I think we should just sleep in the living room tonight..” She didn’t want too be far from the light. There was a nod and the big man lumbered back upstairs. She took this time to change. 

He returned dropping the blankets, he watched her pull the shirt over her head and fluff her hair, adjusting her necklace, illuminated by the fireplace alone. She blinked and looked at him then the blankets. “Good job sweetheart.. thank you.” She smiled, and it was like she was glowing. He only nodded, but the praise made his heart swell. 

A makeshift bed was made on the floor, not too close to the fire and Olive crawled under the cover, patting the side next to her. Jason came over and got down next to her. It was beyond cozy right here, the feeling was almost surreal. He looked at her. She got comfortable and set a hand on his, telling him with her eyes to lay down. But he remained up right and rose a hand to his mask where his mouth is. Silently asking. 

Can I kiss you?

Blush spread across Olive’s cheeks and she nodded sitting up again and helping Jason to adjust his mask, but he just took it all the way off. She studied him carefully with a gentle smile, she rarely saw his face, it was a treat. His hands went to either side of her jaw, so large, he could easily break her but she knows he would never. He pressed a timid kiss to her lips, he was always so nervous when ever he initiated, it was cute. She sighed into the kiss, moving forward, clutching onto his biceps. 

He pulled back and Olive looked up at him with half lidded eyes filled with the light of the fire. He kissed her forehead making her giggle. She laid back down pulling him with her, making herself be wrapped in his arms. She was so cozy and so tired, drifting to sleep. 

Suddenly the power came back almost blinding them, Olive shot up in her place. “Oh my goodness!!” She shouted halfheartedly before laughing. Jason’s eyes crinkled at the sides as he sat up, he was smiling at the dumbness of the situation also. “I’ll go turn everything off, we might as well stay out here since we put all this effort in.. Be back shortly.” She kissed the top of his head before getting up and headed off on her task.


	10. Hand Massage

the ax head came down with a swift cut though the cold air, connecting to hard wood, wedging it with a crack. Jason puffed out a breath, frustrated, his follow through was not as skilled as it usually is. There was a tight pain behind his shoulder blade and stiffness in his fingers and forearms. 

He ripped the ax out, having to put his boot to the wood to steady everything, he tossed it down next to the stump. Air rushing in and out of his lungs coming out white. Rolling his shoulders, he appeared calmed. He picked up the nearly split wood and gripped it at both halves and finished the job. 

Pulling it apart down the middle, the sound of wood giving and splintering, before he dropped both halves down at his feet. His chest heaved a breath and kicked them over to the pile. 

The back door opened and Olive called to him gently from the kitchen. He was far away in his own head focusing on the second of weakness he experienced, repressing the pain he feels. There was a hand soft on his shoulder blade and he started to resurface turning around. 

He couldn’t process what she was saying at first, it was muffled and his eyes phased in and out on her face until finally they focused and her voice came into clarity. Her head titled and lips quirked into a smile. She had a knowing look in her eyes. 

“You didn’t hear me did you, sweetheart?” She was getting better at reading him. His breathing finally slowed and he shook his head. She took his hand. “I was saying come in, it’s getting cold out, we should be okay on wood.” 

Jason let her lead him in, trying to stay grounded through the connection of her hand in his. It was easy to slip into mindlessness when he didn’t really want to be in his own body sometimes. Olive stopped and he barely managed to mirror the action in time. 

She looked at him again, concern plain in her eyes, she tried to mask it behind her playful smile. She turned more towards him, taking his hand in both of hers, he took note of how small they were again. She took off the glove he wore, and her eyes gently studied his hand, a hand that could so easily snap her like he did to the wood outside, but he knows she doesn’t even consider that thought, And he hates that he did.

Her soft small fingers start to work at the stiffness in between his knuckles and his eyes widen slightly. She spoke quietly to him as she massaged. 

“I was thinking about starting a Roast.. It is only 4pm.. it’d be done by actual dinner time.. Unless you are hungry now.. Then I could cook something that would be done sooner?” She looked up at his eyes, which her focused on her hands. 

Fingers dug softly into the palm and heel of his hand, the muscles there relaxing. He couldn’t really focus on anything but the small pleasure of the massage. He nodded to her. She giggled slightly. 

“Which one, darling..?” She moved down to his wrist and worked at the joint. Rubbing gentle but strong circles into the flexor, extensor muscles.He held up a one on his other hand as he breathed out slowly though his nose. 

“Alright, I’ll get started.” She let go of Jason’s hand much to his dismay. He flexed out his fingers before clenching his fist, it felt much better, but it just reminded him of everything else that hurt. 

After the roast was started Olive went around the counter to the living room and sat down on the couch where Jason had went to wait for Olive to get done. He was barely focusing on the Television which played some sort of News show. She was sitting to his right, and her hand came to rest on his, he was tense and slowly relaxed at the contact. 

She took this moment to repeat what she did to his left hand to his right. He looked at her, her eyes focused on the TV as she worked at the muscles around his thumb. His head rested back over the rear of the couch and he exhaled slow. 

Her small hands moved to his shoulder. “Sit forward..” She was on her knees on the couch. He looked at her, insistence in her eyes before doing as told. She slipped into the small space behind him. Her knuckles dug into the muscles under his shoulder blade. The muscle slowly giving into the pressure. She used the heel of her hand to press in then up along his spine. 

The landscape of his upper back was odd. The hump on his right side, obviously putting pressure on his neck, spine and shoulder. It was also harder to work at than the rest of his tissue. She had to use a bit more force to massage that side of him, and Olive worried she was hurting him. 

“Are you okay?” She whispered as her thumbs pressed soft circles into the tension in his neck. He nodded which prompted a smile and a small kiss to his shoulder. “Okay good.. Thank you for helping with the Ax work.. You did a good job.. I don’t think we’ll need anymore for awhile..” He appreciated the praise and took her hand pressing the back of it to where his mouth would be. 

Her forehead pressed to the back of his neck. “Feel better?” Her voice was a mumble behind him. Jason turned and took a hold of her and dragged her to his lap, hands on her sides, which prompted giggles from her. She put her hands on either side of his masked face and dragged him down to kiss him over the fiberglass protector. 

Pulling back he nodded at her, she smiled and stroked his jaw as she laid on his lap in his arms. 

“good.”


	11. Don't Get up You're Bleeding

The sky was overcast grey with hints of white. It had rained most of the morning, a cold rain. Olive looked out her kitchen window, over the lake. It was mid Spring, still cold as Winter ran long, but the lake was probably half way thawed, mostly slush now. Olive was happy the green was coming back to the world, but with Spring came unruly wandering people. Jason had been gone most of the night.

She tidied breakfast and started out of the kitchen when the back door was nearly torn from it’s hinges. Olive screamed whipping around to face the open door, the chill air from outside leaking in, Lucy started to bark from the commotion, in the back of her head she was glad her Grandmother wasn’t home to hear all this. 

Jason stood gripping the door frame with his left hand, in his right a bloodied ax. He was visibly slumped as though he was hurt. 

“J-Jason!” Olive shouted and hurried to him. She got under his arm and placed a small hand on his back. She was too small to really support him but just helped guide him into the living room. The ax fell to the ground with a clank, making Olive jump again. 

“C-Careful now.” She didn’t care about his muddied boots tracking, that could be fixed later. She had him lower to the small step down just before you enter the living room, pulling her hand back from his back. She was stunned for a moment at the liquid coating her hand and forearm. 

“You’re bleeding!” Olive choked out, and Jason attempted to stand again, she quickly stopped him with hands on his knee and shoulder. “Don’t get up, you’ll make it worse!!” Her voice as filled with fear and worry as she stood and hurried for the bathroom, slipping in the mess from Jason’s boots. 

She came back with the first aid kit, and her hands were freshly washed and trembling. The box was opened and Olive pulled out everything she may need and set it on the floor by them. “Sh-Shirt off!” She ordered taking a second to glance up at Jason. He seemed a little dazed but did as told, skipping the process of unbuttoning and just tearing open the front and shrugging it off. 

Olive tried not to faint at the sight, a deep gouge, about the size of the head of that ax Jason had, running down his left shoulder blade. It was wide open and the flesh was peeled back to expose muscle and bone, the blood loss was significant, but it was already clotting. Jason wasn’t entirely normal, he could heal from just about anything, but this one would need some help and would take way more time. Her eyes closed tight and she clenched her fists, steeling herself. 

Slowly the wound was cleaned, and sewn shut. Olive bit the string and moved on to getting a rectangular shaped bandage and some medical tape. Jason was silent per-usual, but he didn’t seem like he was going to pass out now. He looked at her, looked at her hands covered in his blood, she pushed some of her bangs back and got a bit on her forehead. His fists clenched and unclenched and he gently touched her shoulder, she flinched and looked at him. 

“A-Almost done.. You alright?” She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but the panic was still there in her eyes, and the way she flinched cut at his heart. He nodded. “Good.. Good good good good..” Olive said under he breath and went back to setting up the bandage before shuffling behind him and cleaning the wound once more and placing it on, being careful not to use too much pressure. 

she stood, her legs a little wobbly, and she went to the laundry room, he could hear the sink in there run, then she came back with a clean set of Jason’s clothes. “Here you should get changed and I’ll c-clean up..” Olive looked at Jason’s hands then headed to the bathroom. “I’ll set them in here.. You should wash up, just don’t move around too much with the stitches and bandage and what not..” Jason got up slowly and headed to the bathroom, patting Olive on the head. 

Olive hurried to clean everything, the mud had dried and was easy to just sweep up, the blood had to be mopped. She scrubbed the living room carpet of it. When Jason came back she had him dispose of his ax outside. When everything was said and done, the house and Jason were perfectly clean but Olive was a muddy bloody wreck. 

Sighing she headed upstairs to her bathroom to get cleaned up. She stared at her hands for a good long while, they still shook slightly. Stepping out in fresh pajamas she walked down to Jason who sat with Lucy by the fire. Yawning as she got into Jason’s lap, and promptly fell asleep, the stress catching up to her. He held her close and stared into the fire. 

He needed to go back, but it could wait for another hour or so..


	12. Can't Feel my Fingers

Jason sensed something wrong, something far off, similar to sensing someone had entered where they should not be. Far on the other side of the camp Olive had gotten herself into a pretty nasty trap. Getting her ankle caught in a snare meant for deer. The fall sent her down with her hands going into harsh pricker plants. She didn’t even have much leverage to get herself up. 

She cursed herself for being so blind, and for being so impatient. She should just wait for Jason to come to her, venturing out into the camp is a dangerous pastime. After much painful wiggling she managed to get up onto her backside and sit up to figure out what sort of a situation she was in. 

Her hands and knees were cut to all hell, and her ankle was cut from the wire holding it. She hissed as she tested moving her ankle, she must have sprained it. Drops of blood fell from her hands to the snow. She could feel tears of frustration but she swallowed them back. She was a big girl she could get out of this. 

Olive reached for the wire. Her hands practically useless with all the scrapes and slashes on them. She huffed and with shaky fingers straightened the wire so it would pass through with out resistance and loosen. With that she pulled her foot free and dropped it and her hands to the ground with an exasperated sigh. 

She tried to stand but her ankle wasn’t having any of it, so she hobbled out of the brambles and sat down on a log. In the distance she perked up at the sound of footsteps in snow. Eyes searching the distance, she saw him come from the bushes, his speed picking up as he recognized her and noticed the blood. 

“J-Jason-” She manged to say as she held up her hands to him as to accept him. The blood running down them and into her sweater sleeves. 

He knelt before her as soon as the distance was closed and took her wrists looking at her hands, then her. It was now she realized she was shaking. The cold getting to her, her hands were purple from the cold and blood. “I-Its okay lovely.. I can’t feel my fingers anymore..” She tried to smile reassuringly. 

He let go of her wrists and look her over for other injuries. He lifted her ankle slowly and she winced choking back a small sob. 

“I can feel that though o-ow ow owwowow- s-stop don’t touch it anymore please!” She tried to pull it away but he moved his hands up her calf and held it there. 

He looked about and found her scarf which fell off when she fell and took hold of it to tie around her ankle. She sniffled and watched him stand up. Jason picked her up gently and started on his way back to the shack, it was closer and he wanted to get her fixed up as quick as he could. 

Olive buried her face away in his chest keeping her hands against her own chest so they wouldn’t bleed on him. The blood was getting tacky and dark now. She didn’t enjoy the feeling, what little feeling there was.

“Sorry..” She mumbled against the flannel of his shirt. He gripped her tighter. “I’m a burden..”

He entered the shack and set her down on the cot. She looked up at him, tears starting up after everything. “I’m sorry..” She said again. 

Kneeling down her pulled the first aid she gave him out from under his cot and opened it. He turned to her and put a rough cold hand to her cheek and wiped away the tears. 

He shook his head.


	13. Even in Death we Wont Part

Bare feet dangled off the side of rough wooden dock, almost touching the water. The feet were dirtied as though they had just walked a mile bare foot, which is exactly what happened. Olive stared down at the water, which looked black in this light, the sun falling behind the tree line setting the sky a blaze of bright orange. 

She had come to this side of the lake for closure. The Camp side. After the events of a summer party crashed by a certain someone the Camp had been quiet. He may have succeeded in eliminating the threat again but this time had grave costs. He was put down. How Olive didn’t hear, she didn’t even know until reading the city paper, an article mid summer about taking his body for cremation. It was late fall now. She didn’t even get to say goodbye. 

Just thinking about it started up the tears again, and she wiped at them with the heel of her hand. She couldn’t make it to the shack, giving up and sitting at the docks instead. It was a mistake coming so soon. She stood to leave, turning slowly. Stopping still, eyes wide staring at the figure at the end of the docks. 

Jason didn’t look much different, his clothes more tattered, a bullet wound in his upper chest just missing his heart, mask dirtier, damaged from some sort of blow to the face. But Olive didn’t believe what she was seeing could be real. Her eyes filling with tears again. 

“I’m going crazy now aren’t I? Seeing ghosts?” She laughed a bit, but it just turned into a sob and she covered her face. “Why did you have to die?” She wanted to scream it but it just came out as a whisper. 

Jason neared her with two long strides, arms wrapped around her tightly. She gasped feeling his contact. Ghosts weren’t tangible. She shifted in his tight grip and clutched at his shirt, eyes going wider. Her head turned quickly up to him as he looked down at her. She moved her hands to the sides of his face, gripping gently. 

She stuttered unable to comprehend. He was dead. How was he here? Nothing made sense. Finally she managed to say something in a quiet voice. “I thought… I thought you were dead…?” Her tears wouldn’t stop, and Jason gently brushed them away, his hand was dirty but she didn’t care. His head shook. She could feel her smile coming back as more tears fell. She hugged her face into his chest laughing a bit. 

He pulled back a little from her, she resisted at first not wanting to be away from him so soon. She watched as he knelt before her, on both his knees before her. He took her small dainty hand in his large gloved hand, producing a ring from his breast pocket, he looked up at her silently asking a question that didn’t need words for her to know what he wanted. 

Will you marry me? 

She smiled nodding slowly, eyes watering still. “Y-Yes.. yes!” She helped him guide on the ring, which looked older, maybe 1940’s and she wondered if it was Pamela’s, not a real stone and the metal was tarnished but she didn’t care it was gorgeous and she would cherish it forever. 

She hugged her arms around his shoulders as her picked her up. He spun with her on the dock, expressing his happiness to her, she giggled in response. As he stopped and just held her she kissed his mask over and over before lifting it and kissing his lips softly. 

“I love you sweetheart..”


End file.
